


In a Dumpster

by AnAngryRat



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek POV, Fem!Stiles - Freeform, Gen, Hiding in Dumpsters, Unplanned Pregancy, Werewolves, scott pov, yup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-08
Updated: 2014-06-08
Packaged: 2018-02-03 22:37:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1758687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnAngryRat/pseuds/AnAngryRat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He finds her after three days in a dumpster</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**SCOTT**

Scott finds her in a dumpster. He’s almost mad at himself that it took this long. Three days of no contact, not coming to the apartment, and frantic searching from her friends and family only to find her hiding, curled up in a small ball, inside the dumpster outside the school library. She looks up at him a sheepish grin on her face.

            “Scoooooottt,” she says her voice breaking at the end wiggling her fingers in a wave. Scott sighs.

            “Stiles.”

            Her expression breaks a little bit.

            “You going to get out,” Scott asks, resisting the urge just to toss her out, take her back to their apartment, and interrogate her cave man style. Stiles avoids his eye contact and looks around the small confines of the dumpster.

            “No, I like it in here,” she says squeaking her eyes focusing back on Scott’s. He sighs again. He loves her like a sister, he really does, but this is testing his patience for her. She winces sensing his frustration.

            “Would you like to join me,” she asks biting her lip, and giving him her best puppy face. Scott responds with his no bullshit face. This time Stiles sighs heavily.

            “If you come into the dumpster, where I’d like to believe I have some sort of privacy, I’ll tell you what’s wrong,” she bargains. Scott looks heavenwards and questions the quality of their friendship, but remembers all of the times Stiles had stayed with him when being a werewolf became too difficult to handle and hops into the dumpster with no further asking. He sits down ignoring the voice in his head screaming about what he’s sitting on. He looks up expectantly at her. She’s always been a few inches taller than him and because she’s so skinny he never notices until moments like these where they are supposed to be eye level but she towers over him even slumped over herself.  

            She swallows looking him in the eye before taking in a deep breathe.

            “Remember how I always mocked my ex-roommates for being dumb enough to get knocked up?”

            Scott squints at her confused. What she was getting at?

            “Yes,” he said slowly.

            “Well, I might be a bit of a hypocrite…” she whispers her shoulders pulling up to reach her ears in a self-conscious gesture. Scott blinks doing his best to decode the messa—Oh.

            “Oh. _Oh._ OH,” he says out loud his eye brows reaching his hairline. He chuckles a bit.

            “That’s not so bad,” he says leaning back and thunking his head against the back of the dumpster in relief.

            “What do you mean that’s not so bad,” Stiles shouts, “I’m baking a little werewolf in my baby oven, how could this not be worse!?!?!”

            Scott laughs.

            “Dude, we die almost every other week, an unplanned pregnancy is the least of our probl—,” Scotts eyes widen. “Oh my god! It’s Derek’s?!?” Scott yells at the end. “Why didn’t you tell me you guys were banging?”

            Stiles flails wildly banging her hand against the inside of the dumpster bin.

            “Because we’re not. It might not,” she says flushed and rubbing her bruised hand. Scott groans taking the time to form a coherent none pushy way to ask all he wants to ask.

            “Do you know whose it is,” Scott asks first. Stiles looks a bit ashamed of herself.

            “I’m ninety percent sure I know who it is but let’s just say I had safe sex with multiple other partners during the suggested time period and only one of them did not have a condom but that doesn’t exactly remove the others from the potential father list.” She rambles.

            “So it’s most likely Derek’s,” Scott says after running through her explanation a few times.

            “Yes,” she says looking at her toes and pulling on her sleeves. A small hushed silence falls over them, and Scott finds himself doing math. They are doing finals right now the last time Stiles visited Beacon Hills was a couple of weeks before midterms, then she was all depressed and she was also out a lot, and Scott was busy studying for midterms to pay attention. So that would mean…

            Scott rubs his face.

            “Stiles how far along are you?”

            Stiles bites her lip and grimaces.

            “Three months,” she answers before adding, “I’m terrible at being girl.”

            Scott gives her a dour look. “Considering you are having an angsty love affair with a supernatural creature, I’d say you’re doing quite well in the cliché female department.”

            Stiles chuckles and drags him into a hug. They stay like that, Stiles squeezing all of her pent up stress into him and Scott just being happy that he found her at all.

            “Okay, do you want to keep it,” Scott asks pulling away just enough to maintain eye contact even though he knows the answer. She swallows thickly.

            “Yeah.” She looks up at him with a shy smile. Scott feels his own expression soften.

            “What are your plans?”

            “I graduate with in the next six months, I have a set job at the computer graphics internship after school and I’m sure they would give me maternity leave, I’m pretty close with the owner, so there’s no problem there but if you’re willing we could still live at the apartment and then I guess were almost home free.”

            Scott mulls over that information then grins.

            “You could have not planned a more perfect unplanned pregnancy,” he says. Stiles brightens.

            “I know right?”

            “Definitely, dude.”

            Stiles gives him a big smile before her expression slowly falls and she pulls away and bites the edge of her thumb.

            “You’re going to be fine,” Scott says trying to comfort her, because if anyone could handle this it would be Stiles, or Lydia, but she would rather be castrated than have children.

            “You’re bode of confidence in me helps,” she says with sincerity, before her mood becomes serious and she says, “I’m going to have to tell him.”

            “Yeah, about that…” Scott says looking up at Derek from where he’s staring into the tiny dumpster that they are huddled in.

            “Shit,” Stiles says looking up with him. Derek looks at her, face unreadable. The silent war going between his two friends starts to make Scott shift uncomfortably.

            “I could not smell you over the smell of the dumpster,” Scott says out loud for no particular reason just to fill the void.

            “You could have told me,” Derek states finally. Stiles looks like she’s about to cry.

            “You should have called,” she snaps. Scott wants to disappear from the moment between them. It’s not his place to be here watching this, but he can’t because he’s trapped in a fucking dumpster. He tunes out letting them have their moment in the best privacy they can trapped a foot and a half away from him. He focuses on the smells and textures of the dumpster. Someone threw out their Chinese food recently. Good, Scott thinks focusing harder, because it was probably undercooked.

            “I should have been more open about my,” Derek says with enough pained awkwardness that it pulls Scott from his thoughts, “feelings and may be you wouldn’t have needed the others.”

            Stiles laughs and Scott wants to die.

            “No I probably wouldn’t have, I probably would have ended up knocked up either way,” she chokes out with a sappy smile. Derek grins back. Scott almost gags. The happy pregnant couple smile giddily at each other for an undeterminable amount of time before Scott rolls his eyes and breaks it up by clapping his hands together.

            “You love each other and that’s great! Really I’m happy for you, but Stiles can we get out of the dumpster and call off your dads APB out on you.”

            Derek drops a hand out and helps Stiles out while Scot crawls out all on his own. They are walking away and Scott is just getting off the phone with Stilinski Sr., when Stiles stops frozen in place.

            “I have to tell my dad,” she whispers. Derek blanches turning white as a ghost. The couple find themselves in a frozen state of horror, while Scott doubles over laughing at their faces. Internally he’s dying at the thought of Derek being forced into a shotgun wedding because the Sherriff would do that. He’s also absolutely sure that they are going to be fine. Whatever troubles and struggles that come with pregnancy, those two dumbasses would be the ones that Scott knows would be able to overcome it happy as can be.


	2. Chapter 2

**DEREK**

            Derek won’t admit it to anyone but himself, but he’s losing hope that they’ll ever find her; if anyone could disappear permanently this quickly its Stiles. It’s been a fear he’s carried ever since she moved away from Beacon Hills to UC Santa Cruz, that she’ll just never come back because she no longer has the need. Scotts there and her father’s retired and moved in with Melissa, she doesn’t need to worry about him anymore, why would she even think about coming back for him is an impossible thought. They hadn’t exactly left on the best terms the last time they actually met face to face. Derek was brave enough to admit it was his fault for freaking out and throwing her out with no explanation, then didn’t even call afterwards. Now it’s too late to fix anything and she could be gone forever.

            He sighs and drags himself from his thoughts and texts Scott leaving the school library. Scott doesn’t respond, Derek rolls his eyes and starts looking for him because he was supposed to search the surrounding area. Derek hears him following the sound of his voice rather than trying to sniff him out because of the dumpsters nearby.

            “--Oh my god! It’s Derek’s?!?” Scott’s voice cracks on the end. He doesn’t catch the rest but he pulls closer to the garbage his nose wrinkling in distaste. There’s a long silence followed by a painful bang.

            “Because we’re not. It might not,” Stiles voice comes out small and unsure, in a way he’s never heard her before. Derek swallows afraid to come closer.

            “Do you know whose it is,” Scott asks softly. Derek can imagine her biting her lip thinking of an answer.

            “I’m ninety percent sure I know who it is but let’s just say I had safe sex with multiple other partners during the suggested time period and only one of them did not have a condom but that doesn’t exactly remove the others from the potential father list.”

            His breathe catches as his brain spins as he finally recognizes the topic of conversation. Stiles is pregnant. _Stiles_ is _pregnant_. With his child. He runs through the information again and finds himself sliding down the wall next to the fucking dumpster because of course she would hide in dumpster. Then the rest of the information hits him. It might not be his. Of course, Stiles would sleep with other people. It’s her form of comfort. She’s comfortable in her sexuality and body and she’s strong and demanding in the bedroom, he smiles at the memories, so no one would take advantage of her if she didn’t want them to. It’s why he loves her, no one knocks her down.

            “Stiles how far along are you?” Scotts voice asks knocking him from his thoughts.

            “Three months,” she says quietly. Derek takes hope, that’s almost exactly the amount of time since they last saw each other. Not that it would matter if the child had another father, because if he plays his cards right it could still be his in the best kind of way. He thinks of their future plans, where would they put the baby, he should try to find a new apartment he should…

            “Okay, do you want to keep it,” Scott asks. Derek’s stomach drops. It never occurred to him that she might want an abortion but after the suggestion it makes more and more sense. Stiles is leaving college she has her entire life in front of her. If she has the baby that might be a major road bump that’s absolutely not recoverable, so an abortion might be the smarter choice if she wants to further her career. No matter how much Derek wants to hold on to the idea and future of this child with her, it’s essentially her choice to make, and what’s important is that he supports her.

            “Yes.” Derek can hear the smile in her voice and almost sighs in relief. He really wanted that white picket fence with a dog, a baby and Stiles by his side. He tried not to berate himself for being such a selfish bastard too much.

            “You’re going to be fine.” Scott says in his soothing voice. Derek surges forward and up because he should be the one helping her out. He needs to be there for her because if he wasn’t brave enough to do it before he has to be brave enough now.

            “You’re bode of confidence in me helps,” Stiles says her tone implying sincerity. Derek is looking over the edge of the dumpster and ends up making eye contact with Scott who jumps in surprise. Derek sighs internally. Scott is a terrible werewolf.

“I’m going to have to tell him,” she continues lost in her own world.

Scott swallows still wide eyed and panicky, “Yeah, about that…”

Stiles follows his gaze and finds Derek and flinches.

“Shit,” she hisses. Derek does his best not to show how much that hurt. Derek gets caught up in her sitting there hair a complete mess, in a _Malificent_ t-shirt and over-sized green plaid, sneakers poking out from baggy cargo pants. It’s like nothing has changed, just as beautiful as the day she walked out on the verge of tears.

Scott says something nonsensical and Derek finds his voice and says the exact opposite of what he wants to say.

“You could have told me.”

Stiles face darkens in anger.

“You could have called.” Derek flinches at the words.

“I could have but now it’s too late to say sorry and I honestly don’t know what to tell you,” he swallows, “but I want to be here for you. Next to you.”

Stiles face softens.

“You’re pregnant.”

“Yeah.”

“It’s mine.”

“Yeah.”

“Why did you hide,” Derek asks. Stiles opens and closes her mouth a few times.

“I didn’t want you to know about my other partners,” she says looking ashamed. Derek wants to take her and shake her, because Stiles is a girl with no shame and she should never look like that.

“I don’t really care about them, only you.” It’s a mostly true. Realistically he wants to hunt them down and punch his fist through their ribs and feast on their hearts but Stiles doesn’t need to hear that at the moment. He also somewhat aware of how scary possessive that sounds out loud.

Stiles raises a cynical eyebrow that suggest she knows exactly what he’s thinking but leaves it.

“You’ll let me in right,” Derek asks hopeful. Stiles rolls her eyes.

“Yes, dumbass, but not after fuck-tons of groveling.”

“I should have been more open about my,” Derek says just to get it out, “feelings and may be you wouldn’t have needed the others.”

            Stiles laughs a real laugh and Derek flushes feeling his ears go red.

“No, I probably wouldn’t have, but I probably would have ended up knocked up either way,” she says holding her sides and wiping away fake tears and grins up at him. Derek beams at her.

Scott claps his hands to get their attention. “You love each other and that’s great! Really I’m happy for you, but Stiles can we get the fuck out of the dumpster and call off your dads APB out on you.”

Derek huffs out a chuckle and pulls Stiles out of the dumpster and wraps a hand around her waist leading her away from the library. Stiles winks and pinches his ass before sneaking her hand into his back pocket. Scott follows in front of them and pulls out his phone to presumably call the Sherriff off his war path.

They just pass the front of the building when Stiles freezes suddenly.

“I’m going to have to tell my dad,” she whispers. Derek feels a cold wash of fear overcome him that he had expected at hearing of Stiles’ pregnancy. Scotts rancorous laughter barely breaches his brains mental shut down. Fuck.


End file.
